


Fiery Kisses

by rubylily



Category: Kamisama no Inai Nichiyoubi | Sunday Without God
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Romance, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 23:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1706672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubylily/pseuds/rubylily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting snowed in with Scar, Julie is finally forced to confront his feelings for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiery Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for unconventionalcourtship, and is based on Summary #78, _Between Strangers_ by Linda Conrad, from [here](http://unconventionalcourtship.dreamwidth.org/401.html?style=mine).

If there was one thing Julie hadn't expected to happen today, it was getting snowed in with Scar and Celica during a sudden blizzard.

Not that the blizzard had been completely unforeseen, as while he had been driving from Ostia heavy snowflakes had begun falling, so the group had stopped in a rather sparsely populated village. However, when Scar had unexpectedly wandered off, Julie had chased after her.

Now they were trapped in an abandoned house, waiting out the blizzard, and they sat in front of a burning fireplace while a sleeping Celica lay in a bassinet between them. At least they were all safe and warm, Julie thought, and he only hoped that Ai, Alice, and Dee had been smart enough to stay put.

For a while, neither Julie nor Scar spoke. This was the first time since leaving Ostia they had been alone together, and somehow it felt rather awkward. As they sat before the fire, he often stole glances at her, but she seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He bit his lip; it hadn't been like this in Ostia. The sealed city had been so peaceful and unchanging, and within the seal it had been so easy to forget the past and play house with Scar, Celica, and Ai.

For a few brief months, it had just been like having a normal family again.

Eventually this silence grew too painful for Julie. "Scar, why did you leave the inn?" he finally asked.

"I sensed something unusual," Scar answered, and there was a clouded look in her purple eyes Julie had never seen before. "It was not as if something was calling me, and perhaps it was simply my imagination."

"Why didn't you say anything to me about it?"

Scar hesitated. "As I said, I believe it may simply have been my imagination." In a quieter voice, she added, "Perhaps I am merely feeling unfulfilled."

Julie sighed in response, but otherwise said nothing. He had no idea what else to say.

Scar turned her face away. "Are you angry?"

"Not really," Julie said as he shook his head. "You left so suddenly with Celica, so I was worried."

"Mm," was all Scar replied with, and once again a heavy silence fell over the two of them.

Julie shivered as he pulled his jacket tighter around himself. He wasn't exactly cold, but he found he couldn't stop shaking. Ever since he and the others had left Ostia, he had been on edge, even as Alice and Dee managed to slowly adjust to their new lives free of the sealed city. He should've been happy to no longer be trapped, and yet an oppressive feeling still lingered over him.

He glanced at Scar beside him, and her expression was the same as ever. While she had not changed at all since leaving Ostia, she now felt so far away from him. She still stayed by his side, still smiled at him, and yet… He tried to touch her shoulder, but thinking better of it, he just pulled his hand away from her instead.

Yet he could not keep his eyes off her. He did want to touch her and bring her close to him, to hold her in an intimate embrace. They had been so close while in Ostia, and now moments alone with her were so rare. He clenched his teeth; had nothing really changed between them?

Or did he simply miss playing house with her that much?

"Julie?" Scar turned her head to meet his gaze. "Is something the matter?"

Julie shook his head again. "I'm just worried about Ai and the others," he replied. It was somewhat true, and he doubted Scar would disbelieve him.

"I'm sure they will be fine." Scar stood up and walked over to Julie, and then knelt in front of him to press her body - her warm, supple body - against his.

A deep blush came upon Julie's cheeks. "Scar, what are you doing? What if Celica–"

"She is asleep, and as long as we are quiet we will not wake her," Scar interrupted, and she looked up at Julie and touched his face. "You're cold, are you not? I heard you shivering."

Julie gulped. "Well, uh, I'm not really cold anymore…" he stammered. Scar's warmth was almost dizzying. It wasn't as if they had never been this close before, but all he had ever done before was put his arm around her shoulders or she had held his arm. He had never quite felt her body like this before.

Scar let out a quiet chuckle. "It has been a while since we've been alone together, hasn't it?"

"Yeah, it has," was all Julie could say. While in Ostia, there had been many chances for them to become intimate, but they had never crossed that line, having been content with unchanging days. Now, as he stared at her lips, he wanted more.

Almost without thinking, he cupped her face and pressed his lips against hers.

As he kissed her, she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull herself closer to him, her breasts pressing against his chest, and his arms came around her back. He ran his fingers along the length of her spine, and then pressed his hand against the nape of her neck to deepen their kisses. He kissed her over and over, hungry for the taste of her soft lips, and she welcomed his lips. He watched her through half-lidded eyes, and there was a bright flush on her pale cheeks.

His body was on fire. He threaded his fingers through her long hair, and her hands explored his body. Her hands were gentle, touching him lightly as if she was afraid he might break. So he held her tighter against him, wanting to feel all of her, and even through his clothes he could feel her warmth. He slipped his tongue past her parted lips, and she shivered in his arms.

How long had it been since he had last felt love like this? Far too long, not since…

Images of his wife flashed in his mind, and he froze.

"No, Scar, stop," Julie said as he broke the kiss, and he pulled away from Scar. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't…"

"Julie." Scar's hands remained on his shoulders. "I may be rather inexperienced compared to you, but I finally understand what I want now, and I want you."

"No, it's… it's not that." Julie hesitated, trying to choose his words carefully. "It's just been so long since I…"

Scar was silent for a moment. "Ai told me about your family."

Julie's heart skipped a beat. "She did, huh? I'm sorry, I should've told you earlier."

Scar touched Julie's face, caressing his cheek with her thumb. She smiled faintly, and her eyes seemed to stare into his soul. "She also asked me if I loved you. I couldn't answer her then, but after spending so much time with you in Ostia, I believe I finally understand."

"Scar…" Julie could barely breathe when Scar gazed at him like that. "I promised I would take care of you and Celica, but I don't know if I can be what you need."

"All I need is you, Julie. We are already a family, are we not?"

Julie's fingers tensed, and he buried his face in Scar's shoulder so that she could not see his eyes. She was still so warm in his arms, and he didn't want to let her go. "I never thought I'd have a family again. That's why I'm so…"

Scar's arms tightened around Julie, and she pressed her hand against the nape of his neck. "I know human beings cannot fully let go of the past, and to some extent the same is true of us gravekeepers." Her lips were close to his ear, and her breath was uncomfortably warm. "If you have yet to come to terms with your past, I will wait for you."

Julie could only let out a faint laugh. "You really have changed, Scar."

"When I am with you, Celica, and Ai, I am happy." Scar tilted Julie's chin upward, gently stroking his small beard. "It seems that like you, what I desired was a family."

Julie's face grew warm, and his heart pounded against his chest. He touched Scar's face, and once again he kissed her. It was a gentler kiss, but no less passionate. Her lips were so warm, and they seemed to light a fire within him, one he had forgotten long ago.

Eventually they broke the kiss, and Scar rested her head on Julie's chest. "I love you," she breathed.

Julie kissed the top of her head, feeling strands of soft hair against his lips. "I love you too," he said in a voice so low he couldn't even be sure Scar had heard him.

"Just being with you like this…" Scar breathed, her arms tightening around Julie's back. "It is quite pleasant."

Julie glanced at Celica sleeping soundly beside him and Scar. "Yeah, it really is," he said with a faint smile. "Did you want to be alone with me that badly?"

Scar let out a faint chuckle. "Perhaps what I sensed was your loneliness."

Julie said nothing in response, only pulling Scar closer to him. He did hope the blizzard would end soon, but it wasn't so bad being trapped with Scar and Celica. They had so few precious moments alone together, after all. He cupped Scar's chin and their eyes met, and he kissed her again, wanting to savor the taste of her warm lips.

These moments were only fleeting, but ever since he had started this journey with Ai and Scar, his heart had finally begun to feel warm again.


End file.
